


About Last Night

by DrCosimaCormier



Series: Nattie/Beth oneshots [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, a prompt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCosimaCormier/pseuds/DrCosimaCormier
Summary: Prompt: Beth and Nattie in the morning after a one night stand
Relationships: Natalya Neidhart/Beth Phoenix
Series: Nattie/Beth oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583686





	About Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> I hit writer's block with Burying the Hatchet so here we are with a one shot. enjoy it. and apologies in advance for any spelling mistakes and other grammatical errors!

This was the first time Beth hadn't left before her one night stand woke up. There was something about Natalya that interested Beth and she wasn't sure she wanted this to end as a one night stand. It was a bit surprising how they met which wasn't in a dingy bar. They had actually met after a concert they'd both attended that night for Guns N' Roses. Beth had come with her best friend, Charlotte, but Natalya had been at the concert alone. Beth had been waiting for Charlotte to come out of the bathroom when Natalya bumped into her. Charlotte was actually the one to convince Natalya to start talking with Beth and that's how they ended up going back to Natalya's place, considering the fact that Charlotte had been Beth's ride. 

"Hey." Beth said after answering her phone.

Charlotte grinned. "You sound like you had a good night." Charlotte replied, not even reciprocating Beth's greeting.

Beth rolled her eyes. "I dd have a good night. Such a good night that I'm standing here in her kitchen about to make her breakfast." Beth replied. "How do you think she likes her eggs?" Beth asked. 

"Probably scrambled." Charlotte responded. "You know I could just come and pick you up, then you wouldn't have to worry about how what's her name likes her eggs made." Charlotte added.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm good." Beth said. "Should I make pancakes?" Beth asked.

"Waffles. And why are you set on making her breakfast?" Charlotte asked.

Beth sighed as she went about trying to find Natalya's waffle maker, she had to have one. "Because I think I might like her. She's the first interesting person I've hooked up with that actually wanted to get to know me first." Beth explained. "Aha! Found it!" Beth exclaimed as she grabbed the waffle maker.

"How do you even know that she's gonna want you in her house when she wakes up?" Charlotte asked.

"Well, one, she said see you in the morning. Second, she didn't tell me to be gone by the time she wakes up. Besides, I still need to get home to get ready for work so I have to make a good impression before I leave." Beth answered. "Why are you so against me staying here?" Beth asked.

"I'm not against it. I just, I don't want you to move too quickly with this just in case it doesn't work out the way you want it to." Charlotte said. "You remember the last time you thought you liked someone and he turned out to be a fucking asshole." Charlotte said.

Beth smiled as she made the waffle batter. "I appreciate the concern, Charlotte, but I know Nattie's not an asshole, but she does have a nice ass." Beth replied. Charlotte groaned. "Sorry, I'm sorry. But things are different with her. I'm not gonna make the same mistake I did with Adam." Beth said. Adam had been Beth's last serious relationship before she decided that she wanted to switch her dating life up.

"As long as you're sure about this, I trust you." Charlotte said. "And sorry I called your ex a fucking asshole."

Beth laughed a bit. "Adam's feelings will be fine, he'd probably take it as a compliment." Beth said, rolling her eyes. "Things were nice with him, but then it got not so nice. We're much better as friends anyway." Beth added.

"You're only friends with him cause he gets you all that wrestling merch." Charlotte said.

"That is so not true. He also got me that Friday the 13th and Halloween memorabilia for my birthday, that was pretty sweet. And the Golden Girls gift basket for Christmas. Yeah, he's staying on the friend list indefinitely." Beth replied.

"Whatever." Charlotte said. "So besides eggs and waffles, what else are you making?" Charlotte asked. 

Beth was about to reply when she heard a noise from upstairs. "Uh-oh, I think Nattie's awake. I gotta go, Char." Beth said into the phone.

"Wha- No, please don't go." Charlotte begged. 

"Charlotte, don't beg." Beth said into the phone. "And no pouting either. Now, I have to go, and it's your turn to make dinner tonight." Beth said.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Fine. But you definitely owe me cause you and Nattie wouldn't be happening if I hadn't brought you to that concert." Charlotte said.

"Yeah, yeah, you're a matchmaker, Charlotte. Don't worry, I know how to thank you, but you're gonna have to wait. Bye." Beth said before hanging up the phone.

Beth had made a few waffles by the time Natalya made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She was a bit startled to see Beth in there cooking.

"Oh. I wasn't expecting this." Natalya said. "I kind of expected you to not be here when I woke up." Natalya added.

Beth's small smile had fallen slightly at Natalya's words. "Oh, I, um, sorry. I can go if you want me to." Beth offered.

Natalya shook her head. "No, no, it's fine. I just, I wasn't expecting to wake up and find you in my kitchen making breakfast so I'm just surprised, that's all. It's very sweet and thoughtful of you." Natalya said before she kissed Beth's cheek. Beth's smile was back full force and she captured Natalya's lips in an intense kiss. "Don't burn my kitchen down." Natalya said as she pulled back from Beth's kiss.

"I'll try not to, but no promises." Beth replied. "I didn't know if you wanted coffee or not so I didn't make any, sorry." 

Natalya waved her off. "It's fine. I usually drink tea in the morning, anyway." Natalya said as she put on the tea kettle. "Do you want tea? Honey's in the cabinet over there if you want some." 

"I'm not really a tea person, but thanks." Beth replied as she took the waffle maker out of the plug. "I made omelets. Charlotte said I should do scrambled, but I like omelets so that's what I made. But obviously you don't have to eat an omelet if you don't want one because not everybody likes omelets." Beth slightly rambled as she ran her fingers through her hair. 

Natalya smiled at Beth. "Omelets are my favourite." Natalya said. Beth raised her eyebrow. "I swear, I love omelets." Natalya said as she grabbed Beth's hands. "I've got this great view of the sunrise in the morning, you should see it."

"I was making bacon." Beth whined slightly as Natalya pulled her upstairs so they could go to the balcony.

"Bacon's not going anywhere, but this isn't gonna be here forever." Natalya responded as she pointed to the sunrise. She was right, it was a great view. "Isn't it beautiful?" Natalya asked.

Beth nodded her head. "You are." Beth said, the words just slipping out. "I mean, it is, the sunrise is very beautiful. Sorry." Beth apologised as her face flushed. 

Natalya grinned. "You're not wrong so no need to be sorry, Beth." Natalya said.

"I should, uh, get back to the kitchen, don't want to burn the bacon." Beth replied before she hurried back downstairs. 

Natalya frowned a bit before she headed after Beth. Something shifted after that moment and they ended up eating breakfast in silence before Beth spoke up.

"I don't normally do this." Beth said. Natalya just looked up at Beth. "Go into someone's kitchen and make breakfast after a one night stand." Beth explained, cringing at how she worded it. Natalya nodded her head and went back to her food. 

Beth texted Charlotte. _Help! I think I'm fucking this up._ She sent the message and sighed as she slightly played with her food until she heard a ding. A ding that didn't come from her phone, but from Natalya's phone. Natalya got up to check it. It was a text message.... from Beth. 

"You think you're fucking what up?" Natalya asked. 

Beth's head shot up as she grabbed her phone and confirmed exactly what she thought, she'd accidentally sent the message to Natalya. Beth ran her fingers through her hair. "This, to be honest." Beth replied. 

Natalya frowned again. "Why would you think that?" Natalya asked.

Beth shrugged. "It seemed like when you walked into the kitchen you weren't just surprised to see me still here, you looked kind of disappointed but you hid it quite well. Then I embarrassed myself and burnt the bacon. Not to mention that I referred to last night as a one night stand." Beth explained. 

Natalya walked over to Beth. "I promise that when I walked into that kitchen this morning I was anything but disappointed to see you. Maybe I was a bit sad when I woke up and didn't see you next to me, but that changed when I found out that you'd just been downstairs making breakfast. Besides, you did nothing embarrassing and we all burn bacon. Lastly, last night's technically a one night stand but it doesn't have to stay that way." Natalya replied with a smile. 

Beth looked at the time on her phone before looking back at Natalya. "You have an amazing way with words, did you know that?" Beth replied.

Natalya laughed a bit. "So I've been told." Natalya said. 

"So you wouldn't mind if I asked to see you again tonight?" Beth asked, knowing that Charlotte would understand the sudden change in plans. Natalya shook her head which made Beth smile as she stood up. "Good. I have to get ready for work so I should probably call my friend to give me a ride home." Beth added. 

Natalya rolled her eyes. "I can give you a ride home, I don't mind." Natalya said. "You live with Charlotte, right?" Natalya asked as she began to head back upstairs.

"Uh, yeah, I do. How'd you know that?" Beth asked as she followed Natalya.

"Believe it or not, I know Charlotte. Not well, but when your dads are wrestlers you tend to meet and hang out with their kids a little. Okay, maybe I know Charlotte fairly well, but still." Natalya replied. "You know, we're probably around the same size so if you want to shower and wear something out of my closet then you can." Natalya offered. Truth be told, she wanted to spend as much time as she could with Beth before she left for work.

"Thanks. So you know Charlotte?" Beth asked. Natalya nodded her head. "So is it a coincidence that you were at the concert or did she ask you to come?" Beth asked.

Natalya grinned. "If you think little miss I do everything with flair had anything to do with me and you then you'd kind of be right," Natalya replied. "Listen, Charlotte did convince me to talk to you last night so I did, but I didn't think I'd end up taking you home. And yes, Charlotte did ask me to come to the concert, even bought my ticket, but she never mentioned that she was bringing you, I swear." 

"Well, I'm glad you decided to talk to me even if it was because Charlotte asked you to." Beth said. "I suppose I really should take you up on that offer to shower here and ste- I mean, borrow some of your clothes." Beth added.

"Right. You need to get ready for work. I'll be downstairs so if you need me just yell, okay?" Natalya said before she began to walk out of her room but Beth grabbed her hand.

Beth smirked. "You're not going anywhere, Miss Neidhart." Beth said causing Natalya to raise her eyebrow. "I need someone to help me maneuver around in the shower. And I'm going to need someone to help me find something to wear." 

"And what makes you think I'm the right person for that job?" Natalya asked.

"Well, the fact that this is your house, your shower, and your closet makes me think that you're highly qualified for the job." Beth replied. "Unless, you don't want to help me out then that's fine. I suppose I'll do just fine on my own." Beth added. She let go of Natalya's hand and headed to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. 

Natalya just stared at the closed door for a moment trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Shaking her head to clear her conscious for a moment, Natalya headed towards her closet to find something for Beth to wear. Natalya gave up after a while because she couldn't focus and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yes?" Beth called out. The shower was on but she hadn't gotten in yet. 

Natalya sighed. "Where do you work?" Natalya asked. 

Beth frowned, it wasn't exactly what she was expecting to hear from Natalya. "A bakery. Why?" 

"I'm trying to find you something to wear." Natalya replied.

Beth rolled her eyes and opened the door. "Get in here, you can find me something to wear after we shower." Beth said as she pulled Natalya into the bathroom and kissed her.

Natalya pulled back from the kiss. "I thought you had to be to work soon." Natalya said, panting slightly.

"The great thing is that I'm the boss and so while I do have to be there soon, I'm also entitled to arrive a little late to my own establishment," Beth replied before tracing kisses along Natalya's jawline as she untied Natalya's robe. 

"You own a bakery?" Natalya asked. Beth nodded her head. "Ooh, does that mean I get a discount?"

Beth smiled. "Everything's on the house for you. Now, get in before the water gets cold, I have something that I started and I want to finish it." Beth teased as she stepped into the still warm water of the shower. Natalya did not hesitate in following after her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably post more one shots before I post the next chapter of Burying the Hatchet just cause I have to write it out first and whatnot! leave a comment and some kudos if you want to! also, this leads into another beth/nattie story that I've been working on for a bit! hope y'all enjoyed it!


End file.
